YamiKonton
YamiKonton (Dark Chaos) Bloodline "The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are... Death awaits you " The Konton Bloodline Users are a group of people who have leaned to harness there inner hatred and use it as power. This power comes in the form of dark energy, breeding and thriving on the pain and hatred of others. This power exists in everyone, but few have been able to tap into it's fury and use it as a weapon. The few who have bear the “Mark of Chaos.” A symbol that creates a bridge between the person and the darkness. This symbol can be found on the users dominate hand, but as it matures, it will spread and drive the user deeper into chaos. Mark of Chaos http://img222.imageshack.us/img222/6634/symbolwf1.th.jpg Owner Of This Bloodline Head of Kekkei Genkai: Rahenno Inuzuka-Konton (level 3) 1. Rockgirl809 Cornella 2. 3. 4. 5. Stage One: http://i226.photobucket.com/albums/dd316/leader20/fighters/Armguard.png Rank: Genin Requirements: Sad Event ((i.e. Loosing a Friend, Dumped by your Girlfriend)) Description: The users hand with the Mark of Chaos on it will start to glow radiantly. Genin experience this mostly as they progress through there life as a shinobi. The User is able to control there hate and focus energy to that arm. This gives them a boast in strength and also allows the user to tap into the Konton Jutsu. Weakness: Arm will be in great pain. Stage Two http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/4215/102040byvaporizationkb8.jpg Rank: Chunin Requirements: Very Sad Event ((i.e. Death of a Pet or Non-Close Relative)) Description: The user dives deeper into darkness as the symbol finally spread up the arm, across the back and down the non-dominant arm and legs. The power of jutsu using dark energy are doubled. It also gives a boast in strength and speed. Weakness: The only side effect is that the users body starts to attack itself and weakens as you use the second form. Stage Three http://i169.photobucket.com/albums/u231/darkjakx/creature.jpg Rank: Jonin Requirements: Traumatic Event ((Death of Very Close Friend or Family.)) Description: As hatred fills the users heart, they enter into the third and finals stage of this Bloodline. In this the mark as taken over and consumed the user. They feel nothing now, no pain, no sorrow, just hatred for everyone and everything. By giving into the mark they're able to tap into almost limitless dark energy. As well as a huge boast in strength, speed, and flexibility. The power of dark energy jutsu are multiplied by 5 now, but they are only able to use jutsu that use Dark Energy at this point. This is the most powerful stage of this bloodline, but it's also the most dangerous. Which makes this stage a last resort. But those who enter this stage will know the true meaning of power. Weakness: Not only is the user's body constantly attacking itself, injuring the user. However because they fill nothing but hatred they will attack anything, even their own allies. Konton Jutsu